


Waiting For The Elevator

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Season 1Jack gains an insight into Daniel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Waiting For The Elevator

Tired, so incredibly bone crunchingly, mind numbingly tired. I drop the pen I've been writing with and flex my aching fingers. I have had enough. Time to go home. Ignoring the protest from my back and knees, I force myself to my feet. I have to wait for the room to stop spinning before letting go of the edge of my desk. Oh yeah, definitely beddie-bye time. Another emergency, another nick of time rescue, another set of reports to be filled out in triplicate ASAP. All in a day's work, right? Flipping off the lights and closing my office door, I see Daniel walking down the hall towards me. Damn, he is the last person I want to see.

"Jack, have you got a minute?" He's juggling an arm full of folders and a large mug of coffee. 

"On my way out." Making good on my words, I head toward the elevator. He doesn't take the hint and falls into step beside me.

"I thought you might want to know what I've discovered about the writing SG-7 found. It is really fascinating. At first glance it appears to be a derivative of . . ." 

I've had plenty of practice tuning Daniel out since he came back from Abydos a few months back. Being weary makes it that much easier.

"Once I began to break the words down to their roots, I found a surprising thread that lead me to believe the language was actually a blending of . . . " 

Frankly I couldn't care less about the squiggles SG-7 discovered. All I want is my pillow and some quiet time. Ah, the elevator at last. I punch the button and wait for the car to descend to this level. 

"So you can see where this is leading. . . "

No Daniel, I don't. I don't understand what you're talking about and I don't want to. I guess it has escaped your notice that I'm not actually listening. Not like that would stop you.

". . . that its amazing when you think about it. I mean, even if we don't fully understand why, we can speculate that. . ." 

Yeah, speculate away. Knock yourself out.

"Well, anyway, I thought. . ." 

You think way too much, you know that kid? Even at the best of times, trying to follow your line of reasoning makes me dizzy. Right now just standing here makes me dizzy. What is taking this elevator so long? 

"That's how I see it . . ." 

What? Oh, are you still prattling on about . . . whatever it was? Give me a break, Daniel. I'm falling asleep on my feet here. Can't you tell or are you that used to people's eyes glazing over when you start talking? How did Shar'e put up with it for a whole year? Crap, that was tacky Jack. If we hadn't reopened the 'gate to Abydos, Daniel would be at home with his wife now, happily going on and on about. . . whatever. 

Rotating my shoulders to ease the cramped muscles, I can't help but wonder if Daniel even cares whether or not I'm listening. Does the guy just likes to hear his own voice? More likely he thinks he's supposed to report all this to me. No way can he believe that I'm interested in this stuff. I think I've made that abundantly clear. So why does he still do it? 

As the elevator doors slide open, I am suddenly aware that my companion has been silent. I look over at him to find him scrutinizing me. 

"Jack, you don't look so good."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to be okay to drive home? You can get an airman to drop you off, you know."

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Get some sleep."

"Planning on it."

As the elevator doors slide shut, I watch him watching me. He stands in the middle of the hall in a military issue jacket that is rumpled and twisted at the collar, oblivious to the people passing him. His glasses have slid to the end of his nose.

"See you tomorrow Daniel."

The doors close. I lean against the elevator wall and wait as thedigital display clicks off the floors between me and sleep. You can tell me about it tomorrow, Daniel. I'll refill your coffee as you try to put into words your slippery quick thoughts on deciphering another language mystery. I'll clap you on the shoulder and remind you that you're not alone. With a good night sleep behind me, maybe I won't yawn in your face. Heck, maybe I'll even pay attention. 

finis

  


* * *

>   
> © December 19, 2000  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

  



End file.
